Halloween Songfic
by DragonHolder89
Summary: It's Halloween and the gang gets to perform at the school Halloween party. lemon in last chapter. slight Tea and Anzu bashing. Rated M for language and Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Main Pairings: AtemXYamiXYugiXOC-Trey Takamota

MarikuXMarikXMalikXOC -Nick

AkefiaXBakuraXRyouXOC- Mark Takamota

Bandit KeithXOC-Justine Wheeler

Band: Boys Of Egypt Trey-Lead Singer

Mariku-Drums

Akefia-Electric Guitar

Seth-Bass Guitar

Nick- Keyboard

Mark-Violin

Looks of Ocs:

Trey-Black and red short hair like Kyo from FB , green eyes, right ear pierced, and one other piercing which will be revealed in last chapter.

Justine- long blonde hair, and no piercings.

Nick- Ichigo style blue hair, brown eyes, both ears pierced.

Mark- red short hair put in ponytail, blue eyes, no piercings.

Trey, Mark and Nick are all dark skinned like Atem.

Summary: It's Halloween and the gang gets to perform at the school Halloween party. lemon in last chapter. slight Tea and Anzu bashing.

DisClaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED. I DO OWN THE CHARACTER TREY AND MY SISTER OWNS THE CHARACTER JUSTINE. MY COUSINS ALSO OWN MARK AND NICK.

**Chapter 1**

** *Wednesday, October 28***

** Lunch**

Wind whistled through the trees as the Wheeler siblings waited under the cherry tree in the school courtyard for their friends. They didn't wait long, cause within 5 minutes of sitting down they heard voices arguing. Turning towards the source they saw all 20 of their friends.

Atem and Yami were holding Yugi along with a fuming Trey. Mariku and Marik were holding Malik and Nick. Akefia and Bakura were holding Ryou and Mark. And others were just laughing at Trey. "I don't know why u did it, Trey," said Seth, who smiled when he saw Joey. " Hey guys," yelled Joey and Justine. "Hey yourselves," said Keith as everyone sat down.

"Why is Trey mad?" asked Serenity as Mai kissed her cheek. Yami smirked, "He did something we told him not to." "Which was?," Justine was now real curious. "**LIKE HELL I'M TELLING,**" yelled Trey. He than got up to leave only to be pulled into Yugi's lap. Mark and Nick shook their heads. " He made a bet with Mariku and Akefia and lost," said Nick.

Mariku and Akefia were smirking when Joey asked, "What bet bet could you 2 make with Trey, and he lose?" "Simple," they said, "We bet that he couldn't for 1 whole day go without telling his boyfriends 'I love you', so he lost." (A/N: they made the bet cause Trey keep saying it to Atem for about an hour before school.)

"And what does he have do," asked everyone excluding Marik and Malik. Marik and Malik yelled, "**Soul Reaper**." Everyone looked at them, and Trey grabbed Mariku and growled, " _What did they just say?_" "You, me, and Akefia are dressing up as soul reapers for Halloween," said Mariku.

Atem who's been quiet was about to grab Trey when 2 high pitched:

"**YAMI AND ATEM" **AND

"**TREY AND SETH" **made everyone grimace and said people grab their boyfriends.

Keith shook his head and shouted, "**I think they woke the dead."** Everyone laughed as Tea and Anzu come up. "Hey Yami. Hey Atem," said Tea with a [cough] sweet [cough] smile. Anzu also smiled as she looked from Trey to Seth, but before she could speak the bell rang and everyone ran out of there to their next classes.

***After School at Moto House***

Everyone was sitting around the living room. Atem and Yami were on the couch with Trey on Atem's lap and Yugi on Yami's. Seto, Seth, and Joey were on the love seat. Mark and Nick were sitting in front of the couch with their boyfriends. And the others were sitting various places with loved ones.

"So we have 3 soul reapers," commented Yugi. Mariku nodded, "Black, red, and white." "I'm white," said Akefia, "While Mariku is red." "Then Trey is black," said Duke. Akefia nodded. Trey who was still peeved mumbled 'I don't wanna' into Atem's shirt. Atem chuckled, "Why not?" Again Trey mumbled 'cause I wanna be your sexy little werewolf', so only Atem could hear, but Yami and Yugi heard and they chuckled. "What are you guys laughing at?" asked Justine. They smiled and said, "Trey." Trey looked at them then at his pocket where is phone was going off.

Atem reached down into Trey's pocket and grabbed the phone and Trey's ass. Trey gasped as Atem brought the phone out. The caller ID said Anzu. Yami and Yugi glared at the phone.

**phone call**

Mark grabbed the phone and answered

M- Hello Insane Asylum. This is the morgue director. How can I help you?

A- Trey?

M- Nope, Mark.

A- Put on Trey.

M- Nope

A- Why?

M- Cause he's busy

A- With what?

M- Giving his boyfriends a blow-job. Goodbye.

Last thing heard was a scream as Mark hung up.

Trey chuckled, "Thanks, bro." "For what?" asked a confused mark. "The phone call, but now..." Trey didn't continue cause Atem stood up and grabbed him, Yami, and Yugi. "You all can see yourselves out OK," Yugi said as he disappeared upstairs. Nick and Mark just shook their heads as everyone got up and left.

***Next Day***

** Thursday, October 29**

** After school- the mall**

School went fine and everyone was at the mall. They had just gotten all their costumes when Tea and Anzu come up. "Come the party Saturday you will be ours," they said as they pointed to Trey, Seth, Atem, and Yami. "**LIKE HELL YOU DAMN BITCHES,**" they all yelled. Tea and Anzu just smirk and leave.

*F**riday***

** October 30**

**Halfway through the first class**

"Attention will Trey Takamota please come to the principals office. Thank you," came the anouncement. Everyone throughout the school was wondering what Trey did. Trey just shrugged and left to the office.

***in the office***

P- Mr. Takamota, the halloween party is tomarrow and I want your band to perform along with some of your friends."

T- ok how many songs

P- 15

T- ok will do.

With that Trey left.

**LUNCH**

[ A/N: Joey, Keith, Serenity, Marik, Mokuba, Ryou, Mark, Nick, and Duke are absent.]

"So what happened?" asked Justine and Mai. "Nothing. Just the principal wants us to perform tomarrow," said Trey. "WHAT?" shouted everyone else. "How many songs?" asked Mariku. "15," answered Trey. Seth looked at Trey than to the others than back to Trey. "Who?" he asked. "band and friends," said Trey. Everyone agreed just as the bell rang.

**LATER THAT DAY- AT THE PARK**

17 friends were siiting around talking.

"Where are they?" asked the girls. "Don't know," said Seto. "Hey guys," shouted a voice. The group turned to see Trey, Mark, Nick, Mariku, Akefia, and Seth coming down the path. "You guys figure out what we're doing yet?" asked Atem. Trey nodded. So the gang talked about it until night fell. They agreed to meet at school early in the morning to practice.


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2**

** *OCTOBER 31-5:00 P.M.- HALLOWEEN PARTY***

WHAT EVERYONE IS AND WEARING:

ATEM: VAMPIRE-BLACK LEATHER TANK TOP OUTFIT, COMBAT BOOTS AND FANGS

YAMI: VAMPIRE-RED LEATHER TANK TOP OUTFIT, COMBAT BOOTS, AND FANGS

YUGI: VAMPIRE HUNTER- DARK BLUE LEATHER OUTFIT, COMBAT BOOTS, AND CROSSBOW

TREY: SOUL REAPER- BLACK CLOAK WITH HOOD UP, LEATHER OUTFIT, AND SCYTHE

MALIK: DEMON HUNTER-BLACK OUTFIT WITH SWORD

MARIK: DEMON- GREY SHIRT, PANTS, SHOES, HORNS, BLACK WINGS, CLAWS, AND MILLUEM ROD

MARIKU: RED SOUL REAPER- RED CLOAK WITH HOOD UP, LEATHER OUTFIT, AND CHAINSAW

RYOU: WEREWOLF-RED EARS AND TAIL WITH BLUE LEATHER OUTFIT

BAKURA: WEREWOLF HUNTER- SAME AS MALIK'S WITH CROSSBOW

AKEFIA: WHITE SOUL REAPER-WHITE CLOAK WITH HOOD UP, LEATHER OUTFIT, AND KATANA

SETO & SETH: EGYPTIAN ROYAL GUARDS

JOEY: EGYPTIAN SLAVE

SERENITY:WEREWOLF HUNTER-BLACK OUTFIT WITH BOW AND ARROWS

MAI & REBECCA: WEREWOLF- MAI GREY REBEECA BLUE WITH PURPLE LEATHER OUTFITS

BANDIT KEITH:PIRATE CAPTIAN

JUSTINE: PIRATE CAPTIAN

DUKE:PIRATE FIRST MATE OF BK

TRISTIAN: PIRATE FM OF JUSTINE

MOKUBA: PIRATE MATE OF JUSTINE

The party has been going on for about 30 minutes when lights go out. The lights over the stage come on to reveal the band minus Trey. Seth smiled, "Everyone having a fun time?" All the students yelled, "YEA." "That's good cause tonight we have several songs that we'll be singing along with our closest friends," said Seth. "Let's get started," said Akefia, " First song is This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson." Mariku starts playing.

_[MARIKU]_

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_points to Tea and Anzu, who's standing in the front._

_[AKEFIA]_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

_[B.K, JUSTINE, DUKE, TRISTIAN, MOKUBA]_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_[SETO, SETH]_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

_[MARIK]_

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_[BAKURA]_

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_[B.K, JUSTINE, DUKE, TRISTIAN,MOKUBA ]_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_[ATEM, YAMI]_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_[YUGI]_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_[B.K, JUSTINE, DUKE, TRISTIAN, MOKUBA]_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..._

_[MARIK, MAI, REBECCA]_

_Scream! This is Halloween_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_[RYOU]_

_Aren't you scared?_

_[MALIK]_

_Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_[MALIK]_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_[MARIKU]_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_[JOEY]_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_[SERENITY]_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_[BAKURA]_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_[B.K, JUSTINE, DUKE, TRISTIAN, MOKUBA]_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween! _

_[MALIK, RYOU, JOEY]_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_[ATEM, YAMI]_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

_[B.K ,JUSTINE, DUKE, TRISTIAN, MOKUBA]_

_In this town_

_[YUGI]_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise _

_[B.K, JUSTINE, DUKE ,TRISTIAN, MOKUBA]_

_Reaper Trey might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everyone scream_

_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_light's go out and Trey suddenly appears on the stage_

_Our man Trey is King of the Pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!_

_[EVERYONE]_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_[MALIK, RYOU ,JOEY]_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_[EVERYONE]_

_La la la la-la la [Repeat] _

As the song ends everyone except the band leave the stage. "Seems like everyone is having fun," said Trey. "Yea they are," smirked Seth earning laughs from the students. "I wanna play some tricks," said Mariku. "We know," shouted Akefia. Trey Smirked, "Let's get Tricky then." Music Starts from Akefia.

[Let's Get Tricky is a song performed by Bella Thorne and Roshon Fegan]

_(Mariku screams: They're alive, ALIVE! [echoing])_

_Trey:_

_Come on,_

_Let's get tricky._

_Let's go creepy,_

_Get it started._

_Do it._

_Seth:_

_Tricky_

_Akefia:_

_Started._

_Seth:_

_Tricky (Akefia: and keep it), Tricky._

_Akefia:_

_Let's get tricky._

_Mariku:_

_Come on,_

_Let's get tricky._

_Let's go creepy,_

_Get it started._

_Do it._

_Seth:_

_Tricky_

_Akefia:_

_Started._

_Seth:_

_Tricky (Akefia: and keep it), Tricky._

_Akefia:_

_Let's get tricky._

_Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Joey:_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgh!_

_Trey:_

_I love a little bit of darkness,_

_Kept in the shadow._

_Slithering around._

_What's that in the corner?_

_Everybody gonna_

Screaming, lights go out.

_Yugi and Malik:_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgh!_

_Seth:_

_So creepy, creepy_

_So freaky, freaky._

_That you wanna trick-or-treat me_

_With the late night wolf's howling in the silence. Please believe me_

_Mariku:_

_Come on ghouls, and goblins, yeah.[points to some random students]_

_Akefia:_

_We don't want no zombies here.[points to rex and weevil]_

_Mariku:_

_Give me all of that candy now![points to Trey and off stage to Atem]_

_Akefia:_

_Halloween and is going down._

_Akefia and Mariku:_

_Come on and move your feet._

_As we rock it to the beat._

_It's your trick, it's your treat._

_It's the party in the street._

_Trey:_

_Let's go freaky creepy in all,_

_bugged out._

_Very scare,_

_We all about._

_Monster party, we ra-ra-ra._

_Terrified, you scream and shout!_

_Yugi:_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgh!_

_Seth:_

_Come on,_

_Let's get tricky._

_Let's go creepy,_

_Get it started._

_Do it._

_Akefia:_

_Tricky_

_Mariku:_

_Started._

_Akefia:_

_Tricky (Mariku: and keep it), Tricky_

_Seth:_

_Let's get tricky._

_Trey:_

_Come on,_

_Let's get tricky._

_Let's go creepy,_

_Get it started._

_Do it._

_Seth:_

_Tricky_

_Akefia:_

_Started._

_Mariku:_

_Tricky (Seth: and keep it), Tricky_

_Trey:_

_Come on give that party _

_Little bit of hands up_

_Little bit of freak show, ow_

_Seth:_

_I can pretend I'm not who I am_

_I'm dressed up so nobody knows_

_Akefia:_

_Oh, Oh yeah_

_It's my time of year_

_Best be prepared_

_It's scary baby_

_Mariku:_

_All my ghosts and goblins_

_Out in the street no problems_

_Trey and Seth: _

_Oh lord it's about to get scary_

_Hold on now don't you worry_

_Akefia And Mariku:_

_We don't believe in fearin'_

_Just feelin' what you hearin'_

_Trey and Akefia:_

_Come on and move your feet._

_As we rock it to the beat._

_It's your trick, it's your treat._

_It's the party in the street._

_Seth:_

_Let's go freaky creepy in all,_

_bugged out._

_Very scare,_

_We all about._

_Monster party, we ra-ra-ra._

_Terrified, you scream and shout!_

_Trey:_

_Come on,_

_Let's get tricky._

_Let's go creepy,_

_Get it started._

_Do it._

_Seth:_

_Tricky_

_Akefia:_

_Started._

_Mariku:_

_Tricky (Seth: and keep it), Tricky_

_Trey:_

_Come on,_

_Let's get tricky._

_Let's go creepy,_

_Get it started._

_Do it._

_Seth:_

_Tricky_

_Akefia:_

_Started._

_Mariku:_

_Tricky (Seth: and keep it), Tricky_

_Trey:_

_Let's get tricky 3x_

Yami, Marik, Mai, and Ryou run across the stage as Yugi, Malik, Serenity, and Bakura Walk out. "Awww. They ran off," pouted Serenity. "Don't worry Serenity we'll get them," said Malik. "How?" asked Yugi. Malik smirked, "Simple by calling them." Evil laugh from Bakura as Seth starts playing.

[ Calling All the Monsters by China Anne McClain]

_[YUGI]Callin' all the monsters,_

_[MALIK] callin' all the monsters_

_[BAKURA]Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

_[SERENITY]Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

_[YUGI]Heart thumps and you jump_

_Comin' down with goosebumps!_

_You dared to go there_

_I'ma I'ma get you so scared!_

_Yami, Marik, Mai, and Ryou run across _

_[MALIK]We're wantin' to_

_[BAKURA]We're hauntin' you_

_[SERENITY]We're wantin' to_

_Eh eh_

_[YUGI]If you stayed in too late_

_To be getting afraid_

_This scene's extreme…_

_I I I I'ma get you so scared!_

_[MALIK]We're wantin' to_

_[BAKURA]We're hauntin' you_

_[SERENITY]We're wantin' to_

_Eh eh_

_[MALIK]Gonna get your body shakin'_

_[BAKURA]Wishin' you could just awaken_

_[ALL]Here we go…_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_[YUGI]Callin' all the monsters, [MALIK]callin' all the monsters_

_[BAKURA]Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

_MALIK CATCHES MARIK._

_Yami, Mai, and Ryou run across _

_[YUGI]You hide or you try…_

_Kiss tomorrow goodbye!_

_We thrill to your chill…_

_B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!_

_[MALIK]We're wantin' to_

_[BAKURA]We're hauntin' you_

_[SERENITY]We're wantin' to_

_Eh eh_

_[YUGI]We might just bite underneath the moonlight_

_More fun if you run!_

_I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'[ RUNS AFTER YAMI]_

_[MALIK]We're wantin' to_

_[BAKURA]We're hauntin' you_

_[SERENITY]We're wantin' to_

_Ehh ehh_

_[BAKURA]Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishin' you could just awaken_

_Yami, Mai, and Ryou run across _

_[ALL]Here we go…_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_SERENITY CATCHES MAI._

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!_

_BAKURA CATCHES RYOU._

_[YUGI]Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_

_Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire_

_Yami run across _

_[TREY]Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishin' you could just awaken_

_[ALL]Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

_[YUGI]We're comin' to get you!_

Yugi catches Yami as Atem Walks out. He guides Yugi over to Trey, who smiles as he kisses Yugi's cheek. "Two sexy vampires caught you, huh hunter," teases Trey. "Yes," smirked Yugi, "And handed me over to a wolf." Trey shook his head and looked up at Yami and Atem, "Two are worse than one." they smirk, "Yes, but you said we were sexy vampires." Music starts playing from the stereo that is set up behind the band.[Vampire by Xandria]

_[ATEM]Dark are the streets, gloom's creeping out of the walls_

_Dirt comes alive and all the neon lights call_

_Demons and fools and a man of black_

_He's of the kind nighttime insomniac_

_He sees the prey and he's aware_

_The times are hard but he don't care_

_[BOTH]He's a vampire_

_(Desire darker than black)_

_He's a vampire_

_(Reach higher, no turning back)_

_His wings are curtains of the night_

_He knows no wrong or right_

_[YAMI]Dead are the places where this god has been_

_Cold is the skin that this creature has seen_

_His universe is an ocean of blood_

_His dining table the cradle of mud_

_He sees the prey and he's aware_

_The times are hard but he don't care_

_[BOTH]He's a vampire_

_(Desire darker than black)_

_He's a vampire_

_(Reach higher, no turning back)_

_His wings are curtains of the night_

_he knows no wrong or right, vampire_

_[ATEM]The night is blind, the master_

_He is calling you to be by his side forevermore_

_Follow him until his thirst is sated_

_An immortal lie, heart blood_

_Can't help yourself_

_He's got you paralyzed_

_So would you kiss the sun goodbye_

_And give your life to never die?_

_Atem and Yami walk over and take Yugi and Trey and goes to bite their necks._

_[BOTH]He's a vampire_

_(Desire darker than black)_

_He's a vampire_

_(Reach higher, no turning back)_

_He's a vampire_

_(Desire darker than black)_

_He's a vampire_

_(Reach higher, no turning back)_

_Vampire_

Trey shakes his head and takes the cloak off revealing: black leather tank top, pants, and werewolf ears and tail. Yugi chuckles as he, Atem, and Yami leave and Mai, Ryou, Bakura, and Rebecca walk on. "Next song is our curse from those stupid bitches, Tea and Anzu," said Rebecca. Music starts. [Curse of the Werewolf by Timeless Miracle]

_[TREY]The full moon is rising over the moor_

_And I know it will come back to haunt me again_

_Can you hear it the calling of the moon_

_It is reaching for me now_

_[BAKURA]It's a primal rage building up in me_

_Cannot stop it to break free_

_[MAI]And in its white light there are voices telling me_

_To kill and eat is my destiny_

_Just when I thought that I had found my place in life_

_The full moon fever strikes again_

_[TREY]Bloodline deceiver this is my call_

_I am the blazing full moon_

_[MAI]Bloodline deceiver I gaze from above_

_I bring the madness that makes your blood boil_

_[ALL]_

_Hearts set aflame by the spell of the full moon_

_A circle of fire that burns in the night_

_Cannot be stopped it's the curse of werewolf_

_A child of the night that howl to the moon_

_[REBECCA]I can feel it growing strong the wolf inside of me_

_Is trying to break free_

_[RYOU]I have lost myself to lycanthropic rage_

_I feel the wolf inside of me_

_[BAKURA]No more human I am the beast is in control_

_The reign of terror have begun_

_[REBECCA]Bloodline deceiver this is my call_

_I am the blazing full moon_

_[RYOU]Bloodline deceiver I gaze from above_

_I bring the madness that makes your blood boil_

_[ALL]_

_Hearts set aflame by the spell of the full moon_

_A circle of fire that burns in the night_

_Cannot be stopped it's the curse of werewolf_

_A child of the night that howl to the moon_

_[TREY]She put a spell on me!_

_The gypsy girl is laughing she's dancing in the dark_

_Will this all be forever or will I one day be set free_

_[MAI]Bloodline deceiver this is my call_

_I am the blazing full moon_

_[RYOU]Bloodline deceiver I gaze from above_

_I bring the madness that makes your blood boil_

_[ALL]_

_Hearts set aflame by the spell of the full moon_

_A circle of fire that burns in the night_

_Cannot be stopped it's the curse of werewolf_

_A child of the night that howl to the moon_

_[MAI REBECCA]Hear the beckon of the bloodline calling_

_Hear the calling of the blood inside of you_

_[RYOU BAKURA]As I stand in wait of dawning my transformation have begun_

_In the rain my flesh is changing turning back to what I was_

_[TREY]Wolf - Man - Metamorphism_

Mai, Bakura, and Rebecca bow and walk off as Yugi and Malik walk on. Malik shivers before looking around to see Marik and Mariku off to the right side of the stage. "What's wrong, Malik?" asks Ryou. "I keep hearing noises at night," said Malik. "What type?" asks Yugi. Malik smirks as Marik knocks over the drums, "Noises that go bump."

Stereo starts playing.

[Bump in the night by Allstars.]

_[TREY]Beware of the full moon_

_Stick to the path_

_Out come the creatures_

_A spine-chilling laugh_

_A-ha-ha-haaaaaaa_

_A-ha-ha-haaaaaaa_

_A-ha-ha-haaaaaaa_

_[YUGI]There's a chill in the air [MALIK](chill in the air)_

_[YUGI]You hear a creak on the stairs_

_[RYOU](Creak on the stairs)_

_[YUGI]You gotta lock all your doors_

_[MALIK](Lock all your doors)_

_[YUGI]Is there anybody out_

_[YUGI, RYOU, MALIK]There're out to get you_

_To capture you and make you, spellbound_

_Howling and prowling_

_You're shivering, quivering, spellbound_

_[RYOU AND MALIK]You cannot run_

_And you cannot hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_

_Things go bump in the night_

_Wherever you run_

_And wherever you hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

_[YUGI]Tell me who's spookin who_

_[RYOU](Who's spookin who)_

_[YUGI]It's very Scooby Doo [MALIK](Scooby Doo)_

_[YUGI]You hear a shriek in the house_

_[RYOU](Shriek in the house)_

_[MALIK]You know it's freaking me out_

_[ALL THREE]There're out to get you_

_To capture you and make you, spellbound_

_Howling and prowling_

_You're shivering, quivering, spellbound_

_[RYOU AND MALIK]You cannot run_

_And you cannot hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_

_Things go bump in the night_

_Wherever you run_

_And wherever you hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

_[RYOU]Who's spookin [MALIK](who's spookin)_

_[RYOU]Who's spookin [MALIK](who's spookin)_

_[RYOU]Who's spookin [MALIK](who's spookin)_

_[TREY][A-ha-ha-haaaaaaa]_

_[RYOU]Who's spookin' (who's spookin')_

_[RYOU]Who's spookin' (who's spookin')_

_[TREY][Things that go bump, they go bump, they go bump, they go]_

_[RYOU]Who's spookin' [MALIK](who's spookin')_

_[RYOU]Who's spookin' [MALIK](who's spookin')_

_[TREY][They go bump, they go, they go bump, they go]_

_[RYOU]Who's spookin' [MALIK](who's spookin')_

_[YUGI]Baby_

_You cannot run_

_And you cannot hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

_[YUGI]You cannot run_

_And you cannot hide [MALIK](yeah, yeah)_

_Yeah, you gotta face it, baby [MALIK](oh, yeah)_

_Things go bump in the night_

_Wherever you run [MALIK](you know wherever you run)_

_[RYOU]And wherever you hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

_[YUGI]You cannot run [MALIK](you can't run)_

_[YUGI]And you cannot hide [RYOU](can't hide)_

_[YUGI]Yeah, you gotta face it, baby [MALIK](oh, yeah)_

_[YUGI]Things go bump in the night_

_Wherever you run [RYOU](you know wherever you run)_

_[MALIK]And wherever you hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

_[TREY][Things that go bump, bump in the night]_

"Next song is called Abracadabra by Steve Millers Band. and is being sung by me," said Seth. Music starts.

_[SETH]I heat up, I can't cool down_

_You got me spinnin'_

_'Round and 'round_

_'Round and 'round and 'round it goes_

_Where it stops nobody knows_

_Every time you call my name_

_I heat up like a burnin' flame_

_Burnin' flame full of desire_

_Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher_

_Abra-abra-cadabra_

_I want to reach out and grab ya_

_Abra-abra-cadabra_

_Abracadabra_

_You make me hot, you make me sigh_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_Keep me burnin' for your love_

_With the touch of a velvet glove_

_Abra-abra-cadabra_

_I want to reach out and grab ya_

_Abra-abra-cadabra_

_Abracadabra_

_I feel the magic in your caress_

_I feel magic when I touch your dress_

_Silk and satin, leather and lace_

_Black panties with an angel's face_

_I see magic in your eyes_

_I hear the magic in your sighs_

_Just when I think I'm gonna get away_

_I hear those words that you always say_

_Abra-abra-cadabra_

_I want to reach out and grab ya_

_Abra-abra-cadabra_

_Abracadabra_

_Every time you call my name_

_I heat up like a burnin' flame_

_Burnin' flame full of desire_

_Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher_

_I heat up, I can't cool down_

_My situation goes 'round and 'round_

_I heat up, I can't cool down_

_My situation goes 'round and 'round_

_I heat up, I can't cool down_

_My situation goes 'round and 'round_

Justine, Keith, Duke, Tristian, and Mokuba walk bottles of rum. [not real rum just Pepsi bottles]. Music starts. [Yo Ho Ho]

[_B.K. JUSTINE DUKE TRISTIAN MOKUBA]_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Maraud and embezzle and even highjack. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_We kindle and char and in flame and ignite. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We burn up the city, we're really a fright. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads, _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

The pirates walk off like they are drunk as Trey and Atem walk on. Music starts as they take center stage.

[Duran Duran – Hungry Like The Wolf Lyrics]

_[TREY]Dark in the city night is a wire_

_Steam in the subway earth is afire_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_Men you want me give me a sign [points to Yugi and Yami]_

_And catch my breathing even closer behind_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_[BOTH]In touch with the ground_

_We're on the hunt We're after you[points to Yugi and Yami]_

_Smell like we sound We're lost in a crowd._

_And We're hungry like the wolf._

_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme_

_We're on the hunt We're after you.[points to Yugi and Yami]_

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

_And We're hungry like the wolf_

_[Atem]Stalked in the forest too close to hide_

_I'll be upon you by the moonlight side_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_High blood Drumming on your skin it's so tight_

_You feel my heat I'm just a moment behind_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_[both]In touch with the ground_

_We're on the hunt We're after you[points to Yugi and Yami]_

_Smell like we sound We're lost in a crowd._

_And We're hungry like the wolf._

_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme_

_We're on the hunt We're after you.[drags Yugi and Yami on stage]_

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

_And We're hungry like the wolf_

_Hungry like the wolf_

_Hungry like the wolf_

_Hungry like the wolf_

_Burning the ground we break from the crowd_

_We're on the hunt We're after you[hugs Yugi and Yami]_

_we smell like we sound. We're lost and We're found_

_And We're hungry like the wolf_

_Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme_

_We're on the hunt We're after you[kisses Yugi and Yami on cheeks]_

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

_And We're hungry like the wolf_

Yugi, Yami, Atem, and Trey leave and Marik and Mariku come out. "We are going to sing Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr," they said.

_[BOTH]_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood_

_Who ya gonna call?_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_If it's somethin' weird an' it don't look good_

_Who ya gonna call?_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

_If you're seein' things runnin' through your head_

_Who can you call?_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_An invisible man sleepin' in your bed_

_Oh who ya gonna call?_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

_Who ya gonna call?_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_If you're all alone, pick up the phone_

_And call_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

_I hear it likes the girls_

_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Who you gonna call?_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_Mmm, if you've had a dose_

_Of a freaky ghost baby_

_You better call_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_Let me tell you somethin'_

_Bustin' makes me feel good_

_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

_Don't get caught alone, oh no_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_When he comes through your door_

_Unless you just a want some more_

_I think you better call_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_Oh, who you gonna call?_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_Who you gonna call?_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_Ah, think you better call_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_Who you gonna call?_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_I can't hear you_

_Who you gonna call?_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_Louder_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_Who you gonna call?_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

_Who can you call?_

_(Ghostbusters!)_

"If you want spooks, it's those two," said Trey. Everyone laughed as Marik and Mariku glared at Trey. Joey walked out and patted them, "Go on it's my turn." They walked off and Yugi, Malik, and Ryou walk on. Music starts.

[I Put A Spell on You ]

_[JOEY]I put a spell on you_

_And now you're mine_

_You can't stop the things I do_

_I ain't lyin'_

_It's been three hundred years_

_Right down to the day_

_Now the warlock is back_

_And there's hell to pay_

_I put a spell on you_

_And now you're mine!_

_Hello, Diminio High!_

_My name's Joey!_

_What's yours?_

_I put a spell on you_

_And now you're gone_

_[YUGI, MALIK, RYOU](Gone gone gone, so long!)_

_[JOEY]My whammy fell on you_

_And it was strong_

_[YUGI, MALIK, RYOU](So strong, so strong, so strong!)_

_[JOEY]Your wretched little lives_

_Have all been cursed_

_'Cause of all the warlocks working_

_I'm the worst_

_I put a spell on you_

_And now you're mine_

_[YUGI, MALIK, RYOU](Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!)_

_[JOEY]If you don't believe_

_You better get superstitious_

_Ask my friends_

_[YUGI, MALIK, RYOU]"Ooh, he's vicious!"_

_I put a spell on you..._

_I put a spell on you..._

_Friends!_

_[JOEY]Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi_

_[YUGI, MALIK, RYOU]Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi_

_[JOEY]In comma coriyama_

_[YUGI, MALIK, RYOU]In comma coriyama_

_[JOEY]Hey, hey, high, high_

_Say bye-bye!_

_Bye bye!_

Song ends and Akefia walk out as music Starts.

[DRAGULA- ROB ZOMBIE]

_[AKEFIA]Dead I am the one, Exterminating son_

_Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze_

_Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry_

_While they slowly turn, conquering the worm_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_Burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

_Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool_

_Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed_

_Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat_

_Tender is the fur, dying as you purr_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

_Do it baby, Do it baby_

_Do it baby, Do it baby_

_Burn like an animal_

_Dead I am the life, dig into the skin_

_Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win_

_Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry_

_Devil on your back, I can never die_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

_Do it baby, Do it baby_

_Do it baby, Do it baby_

_Burn like an animal_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

Pirates raid the stage scaring Akefia into Bakura's arms, who was standing by Trey on the left side of the stage. Keith laughs as music starts. [Thriller by Micheal Jackson]

_"Thriller"_

_[BANDIT KEITH]_

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,_

_You're paralyzed_

_[DUKE, TISTIAN, MOKUBA]_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_[JUSTINE]_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl_

_But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind_

_You're out of time_

_[DUKE, TISTIAN, MOKUBA]_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight_

_[DUKE]_

_Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

_There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time_

_[MOKUBA](they're open wide)_

_This is the end of your life_

_[BANDIT KIETH]_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah._

_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,_

_I'll make you see_

_[DUKE, TISTIAN, MOKUBA]_

_That this is thriller, thriller night_

_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_[DUKE, TISTIAN, MOKUBA]_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller_

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight_

_[AKEFIA]_

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize your neighbourhood_

_And whosoever shall be found_

_Without the soul for getting down_

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

_And rot inside a corpse's shell_

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grisly ghouls from every tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller_

_[Into maniacal laugh, in deep echo]_

As the pirates leave the lights go out and screams are heard. The lights come back on to show Tea and Anzu tied up to poles with Trey, Seth, Yami, and Atem smirking at them. "We are going to sing a song called Burning the Witches by Warlock," said Yami. "Fitting isn't it," called Yugi and Malik from backstage. Everyone except the two witches thought it was as laughs went through the crowd.

"Burning The Witches" [through whole song the boys are circling and pointing at Tea and Anzu]

_[ATEM]When the day is over_

_The devil is near_

_The people who know it_

_Are full of fear_

_[YAMI]When the devil is coming_

_A virgin will die_

_A soldier of the darkness_

_Will take her life_

_[SETH]The demon takes the body_

_Of the bloodless gal_

_Outside she's looking pretty_

_Inside a beast of hell_

_[TREY]That's what you are callin'_

_A hellcat or a witch_

_And only if she's burning_

_The demon will die_

_[ALL]Burning the witches_

_The evil cries_

_By burning the witches_

_The demon dies_

_By burning the witches_

_The demon dies by fire_

_[YAMI]The witches are hunting_

_Your soul and your blood_

_And if you can't escape_

_They take all that you've got_

_[SETH]A soul of the virgin_

_Can find no peace_

_Till the fire is killing_

_The witch - they can be free_

_[TREY]Burning the witches_

_The evil cries_

_By burning the witches_

_The demon dies_

_By burning the witches_

_The evil cries by fire!_

_[ALL]By burning the witches_

_The demon dies_

_By burning the witches_

_The evil cries_

_By burning the witches_

_The demon dies_

_By burning the witches_

_The evil cries_

_By burning..._

"Alright sadly we have to come to a close," said Akefia. "Yea, but we have one more song," said Mariku. "Then you all can leave to go Trick-or-Tricking," said Seth. Trey shook his head as Mariku starts playing. [Kiss My Eyes by AFI]

_[BAND]_

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep_

_This is what I brought, you may forget me_

_I promise to depart, just promise one thing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep_

_This is what I brought, you may forget me_

_I promise you my heart, just promise to sing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me_

_This is what I thought so think me naive_

_I'd promise you a heart, you'd promise to keep_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

"Alright, everyone. GOODNIGHT," said Trey.

**9:00**

It took 30 minutes to take down the band's stuff. Then the gang went trick-or-treating.


End file.
